


The Cut

by Ma_Serannas



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, quarantine fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Serannas/pseuds/Ma_Serannas
Summary: You have reached your breaking point with Carlos, it's time for a conversation.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I threw together while practicing my writing. I kiiiinnda want to write a larger series about a Carlos x Reader couple in quarantine.

The two of you had been quarantining together for nearly three months at this point, and over that time the man you love had become almost unrecognizable and things between the two of you had reached a fever pitch (at least on your end). You were clearly and obviously upset ,and him? Well he had maintained his usual joking demeanor. He thought this was just a game, and on some level enjoyed getting a rise out of you. And for a while you were happy to play along and let him. That was until a few days ago it had escalated to him stealing from you. 

You could not and would not take this nonsense any longer. It was time for a serious discussion. You absolutely detest confrontation, but you had really reached your breaking point and so you were left with no choice. You picked a date and a time for later that same week. 

Today was the day, you had prepared diligently and steeled yourself for this difficult conversation. It was now or never. “Hey babe, could you meet me in the living room when you have a moment?” “Yeah, sure be down in just a second”. It was now or never, you sat still and readied yourself for what is to come. “Hey babe whats up?” Carlos came loping down the stairs and had the absolute audacity to be wearing that thing. “Have a seat.” You were never one for serious conversations, but you hoped that the terseness in your voice told him you meant business. “Okaaaay, whats up?” What’s up? What’s up????? He really had no clue why he was here or what was in store for him. 

Carlos flops down in the seat across from you and you take a deep breath and brace for the conversation. “Carlos, I’m fed up with the way things have been around here lately. I’m finding this situation to be growing more irritating by the day and I’m not sure I can go on like this. That we can go on like this” He tilts his head and stares at you in genuine confusion. “Babe I’m not sure I follow, what did I do?” You put your head in your hands exasperated, how could he not know at this point? “Don’t babe me, you know what the problem is here. I tried solving it a few weeks ago and you just brushed me off. I believe you told me you want to see how far you can take this?” Carlos continues to stare back at you with a look of genuine confusion. “You can’t be serious.” “Oh I’m deadly serious. Its time for you to get a haircut !”

Carlos claps a hand over his mouth in a half hearted attempt to suppress the giggles. “No seriously! You think I wouldn’t notice or care when you started stealing my headbands???!?” You get up from your chair and cross the distance between the two of you to plop down in his lap. Slipping two fingers underneath the headband you push it down over his face to let it hang around his neck. The hair, once freed, slips unceremoniously over his forehead to settle over his eyes, covering them completely. “This is fine I can see just fine.” You part his bangs to glare at him. “Either you let me cut it, or I cut it in your sleep.” You wiggle two fingers like they are scissors to drive your point home. Carlos squints up at you and mulls over your offer, or is it a threat? “Fine, but only if you’ll let me pick the cut.” “Deal."


End file.
